1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic fiber cable coupling structure, and more particularly, to a plastic fiber cable coupling structure which lets two plastic fiber cables to couple with each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently there's been explosive demands of data communication and higher bandwidth, therefore, fiber optics has gradually become the main transmission medium of network communication since it has advantages such as low transmission loss, high bandwidth, non-conductivity, small bending diameter and light weight, etc.
Although fiber cables have been widely used in network communications, however, due to the limited installation lengths of fiber cables, it is necessary to couple two different fiber cables to extend the total cable length to reach the required installation position.
Since there are few techniques to couple two plastic fiber cables now, it is not easy to combine two plastic fiber cables into one unit. Furthermore, fiber fusing splicer is both complicated and expensive for mechanics to use it to operate on site.
Therefore, the traditional plastic fiber cable coupling techniques present several shortcomings to be overcome.
In view of the above-described deficiencies of the traditional plastic fiber cable coupling techniques, after years of constant effort in research, the inventor of this invention has consequently developed and proposed a plastic fiber cable coupling structure in the present invention.